


Defective Lineage [TF2 Children AU]

by Papitos_Idiocy



Series: Useless Ownership [TF2 Children AU] [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, I don't like using cannon for etical reason but copyright ain't one of them, Mostly OCs for the sake of saving the original characters, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papitos_Idiocy/pseuds/Papitos_Idiocy
Summary: They are supposed to become the following line of mercenaries to take their families places. However, when something threat them with expose them. They decide to take action on the field.
Series: Useless Ownership [TF2 Children AU] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804825
Kudos: 5





	Defective Lineage [TF2 Children AU]

He prowled those fantasized woods of black and grey trees, more tall than skyscrapers not even the leaves close to be in sight. Yet the light managed to made its way through it to the white dazzling grass underneath. The fog was gentle as it wonder around with him as if to keep him company in the danger of the calm, the wind softly whistling on his ears as if trying to tell him deep secrets through a foreign language.

  
He wasn't scared but it was only uncertainty waiting ahead. His steps were firm, quite quick as he looked forward to... Nothing. He was walking with conviction, final destination: A genuine mystery. That didn't slow down his pace, in fact, nothing would; the silence of his steps over the absurdly soft and annoying grass, his own heart beating against his ears, his ragged breathing hiting his shirt, the fog becoming more dense as he took every step in the deeps of that twisted path of uncertainty. Nothing would stop him, nothing except for that.

  
His feet froze, staying in place like a statue. His eyes locked on the creature before him. The growl low yet treathing, ringing strongly in the silence of the woods. The eyes of the monster, a lively red that seamed to shine over everything. The claws grappling strongly against the rock he was on. Teeth bared as white as the grass beneath the boy. Thick black fur, as deep as the endless night, covering his whole body.

  
There was a great wolf.

  
The boy didn't move, it looked at him. It looked a the monster, the bloodthirsty creature over him and dared a couple of steps closer. In a violent movement, a dark flash briefly covered his sight. The grand animal was finally face to face with him, still growling, still bearing his teeth. Yet the small one never stopped looking, admiring the danger that was so close to him. That could end him in one bite. Their eyes met and the small boy felt something he was sure was wrong.

  
He felt at home.

  
That home where he was free, that home where he let his true self shine at his brightest, that home where he could be anything he want it to be.

  
He felt something climb his way up to his body, as the beast opened his jaws, leaning forward in a quick move. He didn't move, he didn't need to.

  
With a sharp pain in his neck, as his whole body grew numb. He woke up.


End file.
